<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the truth untold by itzee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605858">the truth untold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzee/pseuds/itzee'>itzee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>me being sad [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Loss of Trust, Mental Breakdown, Suicide, he throws up, im so sorry lino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzee/pseuds/itzee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Minho finally learns to love himself until someone he used to trust in high school exposes his dark past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>me being sad [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the truth untold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho woke up, feeling more tired than usual, and started thinking about going back to sleep before one of his members, Jeongin, jumped on his bed and started telling him to wake up.</p><p>After yelling at the youngest, he eventually got up and went to take a long shower, having the morning work-free.</p><p>But what he forgot to do was check his phone, which was a huge mistake, because when he got out of the shower, a smile on his face, he just couldn't understand why his members were all giving him a worried look.</p><p>"Minho, you should've told us about this" Chan said, still with the same worried look that every other member had on their faces.</p><p>"What are you talking about? And what's with you guys' faces? You look like you just watched the saddest movie ever" Minho responded, trying to joke around.</p><p>"Look" Changbin said, offering him his phone so that he could see what they were so panicked about.</p><p>And that's when he saw it, that exact moment was when his whole life got destroyed for the second time.</p><p>'STRAY KIDS MEMBER LEE KNOW'S DARK PAST: ALL THE CONFIRMED NEWS HERE'</p><p>As soon as he read the title of the page, he remembered everything, and the more he read, the more his vision was getting blurry. It's just after one full page that he realized everything that was happening and that his worst nightmare, what he tried to hide so much for so long, was now getting read by thousands of people.</p><p>"Hey, Minho, calm down it's gonna be okay." Chan tried to reassure him.</p><p>This is when Minho realized that his members, who he tried to hide the truth from ever since he met them, all knew too.</p><p>He then dropped Changbin's phone and started running to his room, only to lock it after him so that no members would enter the room. They can't see me like this, he thought.</p><p>He finally took his phone and started reading the whole article, and as soon as he finished it he felt the urge to throw up, so he finally unlocked the door and started running through the whole dorm to reach the bathroom, his members following him closely, getting the door shut on their faces for the second time of the day.</p><p>After throwing up, he started crying again.</p><p>He just couldn't believe that someone he had trusted so much during his high school days could ever do that to him, especially when that person was his first boyfriend- no, screw that, he was actually his first everything, the boy he had the happiest memories with, the boy who he was still friends with till this day, the boy who he still has a crush on after all these years.</p><p>And now, the boy who destroyed his life, trust and career.</p><p>Minho knew that his members were waiting for him outside of the bathroom, probably worried that he would be hurting himself, but he couldn't face them, not after everything they've read.</p><p>Sure, his members were the kindest and most supportive people he has ever met, but he couldn't bring himself to get out of the bathroom.</p><p>So, since he was stuck inside of the bathroom with no one that could stop him, he decided to do something that would help him not to face his best friends.</p><p>He didn't want to, he really didn’t, but he knew that after this he would get kicked out, he knew that his members would stop talking to him, and, as the article explained so well, he didn’t even talk to his parents anymore.</p><p>So he figured out that it was the best thing he could do, the only thing that would save him from his miserable life and everything he would have to face. It'll be fine, he told himself as he started filling the bath with hot water.</p><p>After getting inside of the warm bath, he started feeling the same sick feeling he used to love just a few years before.</p><p>And as he felt himself getting more and more tired, his head now fully inside of the water, he finally let go.</p><p>He finally found the peace he had been searching for for so long. He was finally free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this while having a huge mental breakdown lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>